You are my home
by L J Clark
Summary: What happens when the Cullens get invited to the coronation of the Volturi's adopted daughter only to find out that it's Bella? Set during New Moon as if Jake didn't exist and starring a super powerful yet mentally ill Bella.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Twilight and all its characters are the property of the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I claim no copyrights. I just want to have a bit of fun. This is a one-shot that I got a little carried away with and took me somewhere I never expected to go.

Summary: What happens when the Cullens get invited to the coronation of the Volturi's adopted daughter only to find out that it's Bella? Set during New Moon as if Jake didn't exist and starring a super powerful yet mentally ill Bella.

You are my home

It had been five long years but still Bella was heartbroken. She ached as if it had happened only yesterday. The one thing, no matter what happened to her, which she could not ignore was how much she loved Edward Cullen. She still dreamt of him on the rare nights she wasn't plagued by nightmares and deep down inside where she refused to let her thoughts dwell she hoped he would find her and love her.

Five years, so much had happened. Too much for such an innocent human but Bella had always been strong for her kind. She had lost everything she ever cared about and that had taken a great toll on her but she was still the same person underneath even if she was living as the adopted daughter of the Voltori.

"Come on Bells, you know Aro is going to make you dance anyway just promise us one little dance and we will leave you alone." Bella looked up into the ruby eyes of her two body guards. She loved them dearly, they were her best friends but still she found them infuriating at times.

"Fine," she spat at Felix, "But only one dance and that's it!" She crossed her arms over her chest as she spoke hoping to emphasise her point.

"Thanks princess," they said in unison just to annoy her further and then kissed her on the check, on either side.

"Remind me why I can't get any time away from you two again," she asked abruptly but with a playful smile. They knew she loved them as much as they loved her.

"Because your step dad's are over protective and would have us brutally torched if anything happened to you," Demetri shot back while placing a protective arm over her shoulder.

"Right," Bella sighed. She couldn't blame the intentions behind her constant guard but it was very annoying not getting any privacy especially when she was more powerful than the whole Volturi guard put together.

"So what are you wearing to the shin dig tonight?" Felix asked wiggling his eyebrows at her with a mischievous grin. She ignored the pang in her heart easily now, it was so practised. Felix always reminded her of Emmett when he did that.

"Not telling. What about you two? What will you wear tonight?" She already knew the answer but she had nothing else to do so she continued with the idle chit chat as if she were interested. In reality she was dreading the party tonight. Any party would have been bad enough but tonight they were officially announcing her status as 'princess' and many vampires had been invited to the compound. Aro and Marcus wanted to show the world how important Bella was. Caius just wanted the world to see how powerful his adopted child was. He was such a proud father that way.

"The usual," Felix stated shrugging. Bella sighed as she pictured her two guards in black silk suits while covered up in the official Volturi cloak. She too would be wearing her cloak tonight but instead of the guards gray or red she would be wearing the purple and black one that showed her status as a Volturi leader.

"So, remember the plan. You wait until they make the announcement and then you march in as if you own the place and sit down on the throne. Got it?" This was the hundredth time they had gone over this.

"Go it," Bella agreed apathetically.

"Awe, c'mon Bells! It's a party. It should be fun," Felix sang as he walked her towards her quarters to change. It was almost time. Bella winced at his words not wanting to remember the other party but being unable to stop the memories from assaulting her.

It took her no time at all to change and before she knew it she was standing in front of the doors to the throne room waiting for her announcement. Could this night get any worse? She highly doubted it.

Edward was amazed. For the first time since he became a vampire it was like he was just a regular person. All of their gifts had been rendered useless ever since they arrived in Volterra for this infernal coronation. It had been the shock of the centenary that the Volturi were naming an heir and claiming an adoptive daughter. Carlisle was more shocked than any of them and he had insisted that the whole family accept the invitation to this monumental event.

The throne room was packed with vampires and the Cullen family had congregated off to the side, near the back, where they could be out of the way.

"Welcome friends," Aro began rising from his dais with his arms out to the crowd. "We are pleased you could join us for this special occasion. It is rare that things change for our kind but when a change occurs it is permanent and immense. No change could be more joyous or unbreakable than the bond formed between our daughter and us. She has toughed our hearts in ways not one of us had ever dreamt of experiencing. She is more beautiful, strong and loving than any other we have ever met. It is for those reasons and many more that we are honoured to declare her not only our adoptive daughter but also our heir. Please put your hands together in a sign of welcome and support. I give you, Princess Bella Volturi."

At the sound of the clapping Bella swung the doors open and made her way to her throne. Her head was covered in the hood of her cloak but as she turned to face her audience before taking her throne amongst her father's it fell revealing her long auburn hair which was beautifully styles with golden thread.

The second she sat the crowd became silent. She was human...they were beyond stunned. Markus who was sitting on her right while Aro was on her left, took her hand in his to give her comfort. He knew she hated attention.

"What is the meaning of this?" A vampire near the front demanded. "She is human." At his words Bella couldn't help the dark smile that formed on her lips. She loved that they could not tell how powerful she was. It made her all the more lethal.

"So what if she is?" Caius challenged. "We declare her our heir and daughter. "You will show her the respect such positions command." Bella could see in his eyes that he was longing for a fight. He clearly didn't like the vampire who had spoken first, but then again, Caius didn't really like anybody but her.

"You would have us bow to a worthless human?" The vampire gasped in outrage. He was obviously very old as he had the same papery appearance as the brothers. "Have you gone mad?"

"Do you challenge her right to the throne?" Aro spat. This was the moment they had all been looking forward to the most. They were so very proud of her abilities. They had wanted to crown her that first year but she had never wanted the responsibility. It had taken them four long years to convince her and they had recruited the entire guard in their plan too. It had been relentless. Finally, after saying no thousands of times, she gave in. If she was honest she had only agreed because she wanted to make her family happy. It was the only reason she did anything anymore.

"And what if I do?" The vampire countered. The brothers smiled widely.

"Then you must kill her," they said in unison.

The second the words left their lips the vampire pounced. Bella could feel the figurative breath being held as her audience watched in wrapt fascination. The vampire was stopped mid way through the air by an invisible force before being thrown to the far side of the room. Vampires scrambled to make room as Bella rose from her throne and stalked towards her prey.

Edward couldn't believe what he was seeing. Bella, his Bella was being adopted by the Volturi. How had this happened? What's more she was clearly very powerful. She was throwing the vampire around the room without making a movement and she was doing it dressed in very tight fitting leather trousers and a corset style top. She was killing him. He wanted to scream and cry and shout and sing and laugh and fuck all at once. She was here.

Bella didn't expect the vampire to give up easily but this was ridiculous. He was throwing himself at her every chance he got- which wasn't many.

"Enough Sebastian!" She ordered. He froze right before attempting to make yet another futile pounce.

"How do you know my name?" He asked her with a shaky voice. He was beginning to see the magnitude of his mistake.

"Oh, I know much more than that," Bella taunted as she circled him. She had frozen him in place now. It was time to end it. This was the part she hated the most but she knew it was the only way and she took comfort in the thoughts of murder and pain she could see in her victim. She knew it didn't change what she was but it made her feel less like a monster. "I know this," she said smiling sweetly. Sebastian screamed so loudly that the vampires near him had to cover their ears with their hands.

"Stop it!" He begged after a minute. She let him rest a moment before she finished. "Why can't I move?" Sebastian croaked out in a whisper. He was clearly terrified.

"Because I don't want you to," Bella answered him simply as she continued to circle him like a vulture waiting to strike.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked with a trembling voice. That caused her to pause her circling and look back at Aro.

"That depends," she said thoughtfully. "What would you have me do with him father?" She asked apathetically. She knew the answer already but it had to be asked.

Aro's eyes were hard as he answered, "Kill him."

Bella nodded once, "as you wish." She snapped her fingers and Sebastian was consumed by flames. In seconds he was nothing more than a small pile of ash. "Does anyone else want to challenge me?" Bella asked as she reclaimed her seat between her fathers. She moved her gaze across the room but she didn't really see anyone. Her thoughts were far away as they usually were. "That's what I thought," she said when no one spoke.

"You see our daughter has many charms and she is no defenceless human. In fact, she has spent the last four years protecting our kind. She has done more in that time than the rest of the guard put together. It is in her honour that we celebrate. So dance, talk and enjoy," Marcus concluded. At that the music began and the crowd began to split as people mixed and moved to dance. Bella knew that they were all watching her. She could feel them around her and she knew they were afraid but they had been convinced of her worth so she knew her fathers were pleased and that made her relax slightly.

"Oh princess," Felix cooed. Bella rolled her eyes at him as he eyed her eagerly. "It's time for our dance."

Caius, Marcus and Aro laughed as Felix and Demetri each held out a hand for her. She placed one hand in each of theirs and let them drag her to the dance floor. Felix remained in front of her and he placed his hands on her shoulders as Demetri placed his hands on her hips from behind her. She felt oddly safe cocooned between these two giant vampires. They were family too and she loved them. They pushed her around in time to the music and she began to relax against their cool bodies.

"Ohmigod! Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod Ohmigod!" Alice repeated over and over.

"We get it Alice!" Emmett complained. He was the quickest of the Cullen clan to recover. "This is so cool! Bella kicks ass!" He laughed and that brought everyone else around too. Everyone but Edward. Edward was still stuck staring at her. She was so very beautiful although she had lost a lot of weight and she looked deathly pale. She looked tired too. He could see circles under her eyes. He wanted to cut in but he couldn't move.

"How the hell could this have happened?" Jasper asked knowing it was the question they were all thinking.

"I am not sure but I am starting to think our invitation was no coincidence," Carlisle stated worriedly. At that they all turned to look at him sharply. Esme was already clinging to him at the sight of her lost daughter. She had the sweetest smile on her face. It was a smile filled with love and pride.

"What do you mean, darling?" She asked him confused.

"Aro requested a private meeting with the whole family immediately after the party. He informed me not two minutes before we entered the throne room. I thought it was just to catch up but now..." he trailed off.

"Now you think it has something to do with Bella?" Rosalie finished. He nodded to her and they all turned back to watch her.

"She doesn't seem to know we are here," Emmett stated. Edward hated that he couldn't read the minds of his family but he would bet anything that Emmett was planning on going and saying 'how ya doin'.

"Maybe we should keep it that way," Rosalie suggested. Alice and Emmett hissed at her in unison.

"She's right. You should keep it that way," one of the guard said as he loped over to them. "Aro has requested that you keep your distance from the princess and that you go to meet him in his office in an hour." The menacing look he gave Edward shook the whole family but Carlisle kept his cool as always.

"Certainly." The guard had to shake himself before he could walk away.

"Did anyone else get the feeling he wanted to kick Eddie's ass?" Emmett asked a little annoyed on behalf of his favourite sibling.

"Not just him," Alice whispered. "Look around." Their gazes scanned the room and sure enough every member of the guard was eying Edward as if he were the next assignment and they were determined to pass.

Once the dance with Felix and Demetri was over, Bella went to say goodnight. She was eager to get to her room for the evening and put the whole business behind her. It was done and now she could move on as normal. Aro, Marcus and Caius each kissed her on the cheek affectionately and bid her to have sweet dreams and a good night.

Demetri and Felix stood in their usual positions outside of her door and she crawled into bed. She sighed in relief at the silence and solitude. The pain was always worse when she was alone like this but somehow it was still preferable. It didn't take as long as usual to get to sleep but that just meant the nightmares came quicker too.

The Cullens waited apprehensively as Aro entered his office and offered them all a seat. He was clearly about to talk business as his face was all harsh lines rather than the smiles it had been earlier in the evening.

"So, I suppose you are wondering why you are here?" He stated plainly. They all nodded remaining silent. "It's quite simple really. We love her. She is truly our daughter in every way and that means we want what is best for her. We want her to be happy." The sudden sadness in his voice worried Carlisle. He had never known Aro to care about anything but himself and power. He knew Bella was unique and he himself felt the pull of fatherly love towards her but this...this was something else.

"Naturally, but that does not explain our presence." He prompted. Aro looked at each of them pausing his gaze on Edward who he sneered at menacingly before returning his gaze to Carlisle.

"She still loves you. All of you. She is unable to stop, I think. Even if you deserve her hate rather than her love, she loves you still. I hope you can save her. We have tried everything but she is just getting worse. I fear we will lose her." They all gasped.

"What do you mean?" Esme sobbed.

"See for yourself," Aro sighed as he used the remote on his desk to turn on the large television screen on the wall.

The screen came on to reveal a live video feed of Bella. She was in bed, sleeping but it was not a peaceful sleep. She was covered in sweat and was screaming as her body thrashed around the bed.

"Oh god!" Alice sobbed covering her mouth with her hand. Jasper pulled her to him as her small body shook with the tears she could not shed.

"And tonight is a good night," Aro admitted sadly.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked unable to take his eyes from the screen. His daughter was in pain. He felt the strongest stab of guilt he had ever experienced. He should not have abandoned her. He should have done something.

"What you see is merely how she suffers in her sleep. She suffers far worse while awake. She has cut herself nineteen times this week. She has attempted to kill herself seven times this month. That's four more than last month. The only reason she's alive is because she cares more about us than she does for herself. If she really wanted to stop us there would be no way for us to prevent her taking her own life. We are afraid it is only a matter of time and we are done waiting. She is bitterly unhappy despite her attempts to hide it. She tries so hard to live for us. She does everything we ask of her but we can see that there is no passion in her and we want to fix it. You can help."

"How?" Carlisle asked. "What would you have us do?"

Aro gave his old friend a deep penetrating stare before answering, "You can love her. You can be friendly towards her and you can spend time with her. Her pain began with your departure and while much has happened we feel that the end to her suffering must lie in its beginning."

The room remained silent for some time as all of the Cullens tried to process what they were being told. Had their departure really hurt her that much?

"We do love her, of course we do. We do all we can to help her but how can you be so sure that this is what's best?" Alice said through her sobs. She had missed her friend so much but she couldn't help but fear that their presence might make the situation infinitely worse.

"Bella has many gifts. She can block any power from working, as you have already discovered, but she can also share. She has allowed my brothers and I to see everything that happened to her from the time you left. We have seen her thoughts and felt her emotions as if they were our own. You have no comprehension of how much she loves you or what your leaving did to her. You say you love her yet you show it by destroying her. If we had our way you would all be destroyed for the suffering you have brought upon her head, some slower than others. But, alas, she loves you and we would never harm those she loves. You are welcome to any part of the compound but I must warn you to be cautious around the guards. They love her too and they know what you did to her. I would recommend limiting your questions for her too. Go slowly and be careful. Her life is in your hands and if you harm her there will be no escape from the punishments you will receive." Aro stood from his desk chair ready to leave but paused as Carlisle spoke.

"What has happened to her since we were gone?" It was a whisper spoken to the screen where Bella still thrashed and screamed but it cause Aro to laugh evilly.

"What hasn't?" He challenged before snapping his fingers.

Their minds were connected but they had no control over what they saw of felt. They knew they were experiencing Bella's thought when Edward appeared. It was the day in the woods. Edward fought the hold on his mind trying desperately to escape hearing those words again but it was no use.

The Cullens were outraged when they heard what he had said to her. They always believed he told her the truth. It had never occurred to them that he may have lied to her. Rejected her. Made her feel unworthy or unloved.

Next they saw the months of depression and isolation before seeing the true horror of what they had done.

First, they watched as Charlie was murdered while a video of Rene's death played in the background. Then came the torture and rape. Over and over again. It felt like death would never come and yet it was all that she longed for. There was no hope and no understanding. She felt abandoned and hated. There was no escape.

It finally ended when the Volturi came. They killed Victoria and Laurent but something inside her made them pause delivering her death. Aro declared she was to be taken to Volterra and cared for. Once there she quickly settled and captured the hearts of them all. With their love came her powers. She first found them saving Jane from a newborn who escaped the cell. She grew in strength with regular training and ended up going on missions of her own. Through it all she was in pain and unhappy. It was like the light had been sucked out of her soul. She was just a shell.

"What have I done?" Edward cried as he sank to his knees and sobbed. No one moved to help or comfort him.

"You broke her," Aro spat at him with enough venom to turn an army. "Now fix it!" With that he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

A few hours later they were all sat in Carlisle and Esme's room. Edward sat silently apart as they were clearly all still angry at him. He didn't really care. They could never hate him as much as he hated himself.

"Why the fuck would you leave her like that?" Emmett growled finally breaking the building silence. "You said you loved her. You have done nothing but mope and pine for her since then. Why Edward?" Edward didn't answer. He didn't even look up from the floor.

"Fucking answer the question," Alice hissed. "I am doing everything I can to try and understand rather than tearing you apart. The least you can do is help us understand."

When he did finally look up they gasped at what they saw in his eyes. They were no longer just black but now totally hollow. It was if he was truly dead inside.

"It was the only way she would let me go. I thought she would move on and live like she should, like a human. I thought I was doing the right thing but I was wrong."

"No shit!" Jasper barked. For once he was thankful he couldn't use his power right now because he was sure if he felt the rest of the families anger as well as his own he wouldn't be able to stop himself from destroying his brother.

"Ok, Edward made a rather big mistake but the real question is how do we go about fixing it? After all, Bella is still suffering and we are all to blame for leaving." Carlisle was always the voice of reason but even he couldn't stop the anger. As he spoke he pulled Esme closer into his arms. She was sobbing at the pain her daughter was feeling.

"I think we should just speak to her. If we explain that we still care and that we had no idea how much she was suffering..." Rosalie was interrupted by Jasper.

"She will be upset that we knew what she went through and, knowing her, worried that we feel bad about it. I think we need to see her and not say anything but 'We missed you'." He folded his arms across his chest to make his point.

"I think Jasper is right. After everything there is no telling the amount of damage we are dealing with. It would be better to go slowly and just make our support known to start."

They spent hours discussing options before finally deciding to join her for breakfast just to make themselves and their affection known.

Bella awoke early as she always did. She stumbled out of bed and got ready in her usual routine. Clean teeth, wash face, shower, dry and brush hair then dress. She emerged wearing her usual jeans, t-shirt, leather boots and cloak.

"Morning," she mumbled to a chuckling Felix and Demetri. They always found it amusing how cranky she could be in the mornings and how long it took for her to wake up.

"Time for coffee?" Felix teased as he fell into step behind her. She slapped his chest without turning back or stopping her pace.

"Yes and then I thought I would train today. It's about time I kicked your ass again," she threatened without any menace at all. They both knew that while she could kill them with a single thought she loved them too much to do them any real harm.

"As long as I get to watch the ass kicking then I am cool with that," Demetri offered. Felix grunted and whispered under his breath but they could all hear it clearly.

"Traitor!"

"What are we doing after training?" Demetri asked with the smirk still plastered on his face.

"I feel like getting out of the compound. What do you two want to do?"

"I'd like to see a movie," Felix offered enthusiastically.

"I would like to go shopping again." Bella stopped dead and span to glare at Demetri. He was smiling like that cat that got the cream which earned him a slap too.

"And for that you just added yourself to my morning workout. Congratulations. Just because Aro made you take me to get that sexy outfit for the party doesn't mean I will let you cart me from store to store so I can be your own personal model." Felix was laughing loudly as they continued to make their way down to the kitchens.

"But you are so damn hot! Bells don't be mad; you know I can't help it. I still have the image of you in the lingerie shop fixed in my brain." Felix hissed at the reminder and Bella turned bright red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, remind me never to drink before I go shopping. In fact, remind me never to drink again, ever. It's just not worth the emotional hangover."

Once they arrived at the kitchen Felix and Demetri settled into their normal seats while Bella got a bowl of cereal.

"You really need to eat more," Felix complained as he watched her chew.

"Don't start," she snapped between bites. They were always going on at her about how much she ate. They even went to the extreme of taking her out to eat sometimes to force her to eat more but she just didn't have that much of an appetite any more.

"What's your poison?" Demetri asked her with an arched eyebrow. She knew he was testing her but she didn't care. The one thing she did like was alcohol. It numbed the ache inside her and made her happier, even if it was an illusion of real joy.

"Vodka," she said without missing a beat.

"What happened not drinking again?" Felix asked in all seriousness. They allowed her to drink because they knew it made things easier for her but none of them liked it. Aro had tried to stop her once. That had not gone well. After a lot of shouting and the destruction of property she had ended up slitting both wrists so badly she had to be taken to a hospital where she was given stitches.

"I remembered why I drink in the first place...how else am I meant to get through a day without killing one of you?" Shaking his head in mock amusement, Demetri handed her a large glass which she instantly began to sip.

"Thanks." She finished eating- and drinking- then headed out ready to kick vampire ass.

"Bella?" The voice was both tentative and filled with absolute excitement. It was a voice she thought she would never hear again and it filled her with so much pain and longing she stopped dead in her place so she could remind herself to take a breath.

"Alice?" Bella hated that her voice broke and that she couldn't stop the tear that rolled down her cheek but as she saw her old best friend looking up at her it all melted into the background. "God Alice! I've missed you so much!" She squealed before wrapping her arms around the stylish vampire in a suffocating embrace.

"I missed you too, so much!" Alice cried into Bella's shoulder. When they parted Bella saw over the little pixie's shoulder that the whole Cullen family was there- well all but one.

"Esme," she cried before giving her a hug too. She repeated the process until she had greeted and hugged every member of the family that she loved so much. "What are you guys doing here?" She asked happily. For the first time in five years she felt a full, genuine smile on her lips.

"We were invited to the party last night but didn't get a chance to speak to you," Carlisle explained. None of them missed the blush that lit up Bella's face as that news.

Bella couldn't believe that they had been at the party. They had been forced to bow to her and had seen her kill another vampire. She was so embarrassed.

"We would like to spend some time with you, if that's alright?" Rosalie asked uncertainly. Bella frowned. She didn't understand why Rosalie would be friendly to her but she could tell that her offer was of genuine affection.

"Sure," Bella answered with a wide smile, "but I have to train this morning."

"Cool! Could we watch?" Emmett asked bouncing up and down like an excited two year old.

"Sure, I guess." Bella shrugged not really caring if they saw her train. It wasn't very interesting but she could deny this family nothing.

The Cullens watched in horror as Bella was chained up like an animal. Her feet were tied together and then bolted to the floor. She was gagged and blind folded before having her arms fixed to chains hanging from the ceiling. It looked like she was becoming a sacrifice and it took them all great effort not to rush to her aid. When someone put the heavy rock tune, 'eating her up' on in the background, Alice actually whimpered.

"Now remember," Demetri began as he stared into the eyes of the seven guards who would be joining him and Felix in the session. "You go for the kill." They nodded in understanding before spreading out around the room. Felix tapped Bella's shoulder twice to indicate they were going to start and then chaos broke out.

It took Bella less than a minute to escape her confines and incapacitate all of the guards. She could not only stop them moving with a single thought but she could make them do anything she willed. The first vampire to reach her she got to set her free and then she flung them all into the wall with the wave of her hand. She then proceeded to sit down and play with them. The Cullen's mouths hung open in shock and awe.

"Now then, who should I make go first?" She tapped a finger to her lips as she thought before breaking out in a smile. "Felix, I believe you have a problem with my need for coffee in the morning. " The look of absolute fear in his eyes made her cackle wickedly. She snapped her fingers and suddenly Felix was laying face down on the floor with both legs hog tied.

In the next five minutes, Bella made the various guards dance, sing, strip; offer themselves as eternal slaves and anything else that she could think of. By the end of it both she and Emmett where laughing hysterically. The rest of the Cullen family were simply too stunned to make a sound. Once she grew bored, Bella released her captors and her two comrades were beside her instantly.

"Stripping? Seriously?" Demetri asked with annoyance. Felix chuckled under his breath causing a slap to the back of his head. "I think it's time we got out of here before you decided to have any more fun." Bella would have felt bad if she thought he had really been mad at her but she could see the smile he was trying to hide from her.

"That was awesome, Bells!" Emmett gushed slapping her on the back a little too hard. She stumbled forward, Felix and Demetri hissed in warning. Bella ignored them and smiled up as the guy she would always fondly see as a big brother.

"Thanks, Em."

"How the hell did you get so much power?" Jasper asked, his eyes were still wide.

"That's the question we still can't answer," Bella shrugged and head out with her entourage in tow.

"Thank you for a wonderful day," Bella said before closing the door the Carlisle and Esme's room. They had spent the entire day together and it had been wonderful. Alice had even let Bella escape shopping in favour of a movie, bowling and watching Bella eat. They had laughed, joked and talked as if they had never parted ways. The only problems: Edward felt keenly the absence of that one individual and she couldn't shake the sinking feeling at the knowledge that this was temporary. Soon they would go home, a small town in Minnesota apparently, and she would feel alone again, abandoned. She had longed to ask them why they left her behind but she knew the answer, it had haunted her for years. She wasn't good enough for them.

Edward had spent the entire day pacing around his room like a caged animal. He had wanted to go and see Bella with the others but had been ordered to stay behind and 'not mess this up for everyone!' It was driving him crazy that he couldn't help her but his family had made it clear he was not wanted, yet. 'You've done enough!' Rosalie's words still hurt him.

"She is so cool, Bro," Emmett sang from behind him. It didn't surprise Edward that he hadn't heard him coming as he was finding himself useless without his ability. Nor did it surprise him that he would come into someone else's room without even knocking, it was Emmett. The smile on his face did take away some of the residual worry and angst.

"What happened?" Emmett rolled his eyes at the desperation in Edward's voice.

"Man, you really need to loosen up a bit." Edward growled low in his chest with frustration.

"What happened, Emmett?" The pleading tone was even more pathetic than the demanding one.

"She kicked ass!" Emmett laughed before going into a full account of everything that had been done, said and even thought in some cases throughout the day.

Edward listened to everything his brother had to say but it didn't take away the feeling deep inside him that he needed to go and talk to Bella himself.

"So she seemed...happy?" He asked when it seemed Emmett had recounted everything.

"Well yeah, but..." he paused for a moment and a frown appeared.

"But what?" Edward challenged.

"Well it was like she was not really with us all the time. She got this look in her eyes sometimes. It was like she was really far away and it reminded me of those people you see on TV who are grieving. It was like she was like she was so sad that she couldn't stop it from leaking out into her eyes even though she was acting just like normal." Edward and Emmett talked for some time about Bella and how they should move forward but all the time Edward was making his decision even more resolute. He would wait no longer. He would speak to her and one way or another he would fix this!

Bella was so tired she could feel her eyelids closing despite her best efforts to stop them. It had been such a long day and it had been emotionally trying in many ways. It had take n her quite a while to convince Felix and Demetri to leave her unguarded tonight. She couldn't stand the thought of them outside her room while she was trying to deal with everything; especially when they were so thirsty. Reluctantly, they had agreed to give her the space that she needed so that they could hunt. Bella knew that she would still be watched but it made her feel better knowing that it would only be the video cameras that she would need to concern herself with.

Bella was in the shower, enjoying the hot water cascading down her skin, when she felt someone in her room. She was instantly on her guard as she knew none of the Volturi would dare enter her chambers without knocking first. She shut the water off and made her way through the bathroom, blinded by the cloud of steam. Using her powers, she dried her skin and climbed into her silk night gown. Feeling annoyed that her peace had been invaded upon, she opened the door to her bedroom. She was not afraid. There were very few things for her to fear now but she was upset because she was desperately looking forward to time alone to think things out and that had been taken from her.

The door swung open with a crash. Looking around she could see no one but she could feel them so she folded her arms over her chest and sighed dramatically.

"I knew you're here, I can feel you. I am tired and I want to be alone so get your butt out here." Edward couldn't help but chuckle at her confident order. He loved this new powerful side to her.

"Hello Bella," he said calmly as he stepped out of the shadows and stood beside her bed. He did not expect the reaction he got.

"Edward?" Her voice was quiet, timid. She looked like she was about to pass out right before she flung herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He shivered as she pressed her nose into his neck and breathed him in. Instinctually, his arms wrapped around her small frame and cradled her warm body close to his.

They must have stayed like that for hours. Neither of them wanted to break apart or risk saying the wrong thing but eventually they both withdrew so that they could look into each other's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked after swallowing the lump in her throat. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was he really here, after all this time?

Edward didn't know how to answer her. It was such a simple question but it had so many answers. Did she want him to tell her why he was in Volterra or why he was in her room? Should he declare himself now or was she mad at him for being here? She looked so beautiful and he just wanted to pull her back into his arms but he couldn't read her expression.

"I came with my family to Volterra and was instructed to stay away from you but I need to talk to you. Bella, I beg you to listen to me for a few minutes." His voice was so full of emotion and his eyes were so very dark. He was breathtaking and despite the knot that was twisting violently in her stomach, she couldn't refuse him anything.

Taking his hand in hers she pulled him to sit beside her on the bed. He eyes remained fixed on his face, not wanting to miss a second with him. "I will listen to anything you have to tell me, Edward. What do you wish to talk to me about?"

Edward had never felt more awkward in his long life but steeling himself he forced the words out of his mouth. Once he began it became surprisingly easy. "I love you, Bella. I need you to understand that I have always loved you and I will always love you. I lied that day in the woods because I thought I was protecting you by forcing you to move on, get over me but I was such a fool and I am so very, deeply, truly sorry. I pray that you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day, even though I know I don't deserve such kindness. I love you and I am sorry." Bella felt something inside her relax as she heard the words she has only dreamt about.

"So, let me get this straight. You not only left me alone, defenceless and heart broken or lied to my face but you made a decision for me without even having the decency to discuss it with me? You acted like my parent or master rather than my boyfriend, my partner." She knew she should be angry but she just couldn't find it in her. However, at the same time, she couldn't just forget everything that had happened. As much as she wished she could let things be that easy she simply wasn't the same person anymore. She wanted to be everything she should have been before. Frank, honest and strong.

"Yes," Edward nodded solemnly. He hadn't thought it would be possible but she had succeeded in making him feel even guiltier. It was nothing that he didn't already deserve.

"And you aren't ever going to do that again are you?" Edward's head snapped up as he stared in her eyes surprised.

"You mean?" He was interrupted as her soft lips latched on to his. She tasted divine. They both moaned as an electric current jolted through them. Their bodies moulded together like two matching puzzle pieces that were meant to be joined.

When Bella pulled away to take a deep breath Edward's lips began to trace the side of her face, her neck and finally her shoulder.

"Stay?" The word came out as a question and was spoken so softly Edward only just heard her.

"What do you mean?" He asked softly as he pressed both of his hands against her face. He could see the uncertainty and pain in her eyes. He hated it.

"I need you to promise me that you won't leave again and then I need for you to stay. Stay with me, tonight." The blush that spread across her face only made her all the more irresistible.

"I swear to you, my love. I will never leave you again. You are my life, Bella. It's all meaningless without you. I will stay." Bella's heart skipped a beat as she heard him promise to stay with her. She felt a lightness of spirit that she hadn't felt in a long time. She smiled brightly at Edward and enjoyed the answering crooked smile.

Edward couldn't wait any longer. He had suffered untold trauma and misery being at away from her. He sniffed deeply, inhaling her soft scent with unrivalled affection. His hands acted on their own as they traced the lines of her face. He smiled wider at the moan she made. He could see her eyes rolling back slightly from pleasure, that was his undoing. He pressed his body against hers as he pushed her back on the bed. Their mouths locked together as the dance began.

Edward's hands slid under her shirt and landed on her breasts. She pushed her body up to increase the pressure of the contact between them and he fondled her gently, letting his thumbs rub over her nipples which caused a shiver and groan.

"I love you, Edward. Please," she begged longingly. She had dreamt of this moment and she didn't want it to ever end.

Edward delighted in the sight beneath him. She was so very beautiful and he took great delight in knowing the lust burning in her eyes was for him and him alone. But, he was also afraid. He had never been with anyone like this and he knew – thanks to Aro- that the only time Bella had, it had not been of her choosing.

"Are you sure about this, Bella? Is this really what you want? " She was half naked now, as was he, and he knew that if was going to stop it had to be now.

"Edward," she answered while wrapping her legs around his waist and placing one hand on his heart and one on his cheek. "I want you. I have always wanted you and I will never want anyone or anything else." Her voice was so steady and sure that it calmed the fear inside him. He kissed her once, slowly and passionately before kissing along her throat and taking a nipple into his mouth. Bella sucked in a sharp breath at the new sensations. It was so good but she wanted something else, she wanted more.

Taking matters into her own hands, she lifted her hips as far as they would go against his strong body and pushed the remained her clothes off. Once she was free she began pushing his jeans off his hips. Edward continued to tease her body with his mouth and his hands and by the time they were both skin on skin she was a shivering mess.

"I love you, Bella and I always will," he said as he lifted one of her legs and hooked it over his shoulder before entering her all the way. He paused once he had gone as far as he could, to give her time to adjust but it took all of his strength to contain himself. She was so warm and tight around him. He felt like he was home.

The feel of Edward inside her made her head spin. The pleasure and desire consumed her. It was better than she could have imagined and she didn't want him to ever stop. She felt complete and at peace. As Edward moved inside her she began to thrust her hips until they had a rhythm that made them both see stars. It was a joining of hearts and souls as well as bodies. They didn't know it but this union was simply tying them together in a way that could never be broken. They were bound and the fates smiled down on them. Finally, they had corrected their paths and found where they belonged.

They had much to work through. Bella was not fully healed of her depression that would take time. They had many unanswered questions and many obstacles ahead of them but no one could stop Bella and all could see how happy they were together. It was the beginning but that didn't change how momentous it was. They came screaming each other's names and clinging to each other's bodies. They were one and would remain so for the rest of eternity.


	2. wonderful news

**Wonderful news!**

Greetings to all and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Just wanted to shamelessly let you know that you can find my new book Triquetra Ascension (The Triquetra Trilogy) on Amazon kindle. /author/ljclark

Also, it has been asked if my original fiction will be available in any other form than on Kindle. Unfortunately, at this time, the answer is no. I may look into other formats in the future, but I have agreed to remain exclusively on Amazon for at least the next three months. I don't see this changing anytime soon.

Finally, I am planning on working away at Cure of Being Me, so I hope to update soon. Stay posted.

As always, thanks for reading.

L J Clark xx


End file.
